All I Need
by Mikita011
Summary: Saved from death row, She's been given a second chance at life by Division.She begins her new life and see's things are not all they seem as she battles with her new life and her growing feelings for her co worker Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - 24 hours Intro**

**My first official fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita or any characters involved**

_How things had changed in the space of a day, 24 hours ago she had come to the terms with her fate, 24 hours ago she was facing death by lethal injection for a crime she wished she could take back. It was true she hadn't had the best start in life...she once had a wonderful foster mother sure but that was over shadowed by her abusive foster father and when her foster mother died things had taken a sinister turn but that was her past. Her past that had led her to this ill fate._

_ 24 hours ago she took in a deep breath and sighed as the door to her cell opened and five guards had came to escort her out..."this is it" she thought "my final moments...are in this place surrounded by strangers" she said looking down the grim corridor fighting back the tears that tried to escape her misty eyes._

_"STOP!" shouted a man with a deep smokey voice from behind the gates at the other end of the corridor_

_The guards ignored the voice and carried on_

_"YOU HEARD THE MAN...I COMMAND YOU TO STOP AND BRING THE GIRL TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!" said an older man who was now stood at the gate_

_"But sir, she's..."" he was cut off_

_"I don't care, you do as i say...i'm in charge here and i said bring her to my office at once...don't make me say it again!" _

**End of flash back**

She woke up in a room just a little bit bigger than her previous cell room

"where in the hell am i?" she said looking around the room then she suddenly noticed him, she hadn't seen him before. He certainly wasn't the guy with the Smokey voice that was for sure...he was much older.

"Welcome to Division Nikita" The man Smiled

"where...what..how...who in the hell are you?" she said trying to take everything in

"My names Percy, all will be explained in due time, all you need to know for now is that you've been giving a second chance at a new life"

"Why me?"

he didn't answer he just smiled...she couldn't put her finger on it but something in her gut felt off...it wasn't a pleasant smile thats for sure

" This is usually Michael's job but he's been delayed on an important mission...he'll be here tomorrow morning to brief you and the other recruits...try get some rest Nikita...you've had an eventful 24 hours" He smiled once again before making a sharp exit.

She did as he said and lay back down on her bed in deep thought...tomorrow she would start her new life in Division...but what type of life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - New Beginnings**

A new beginning gives us the chance to start over

To right the wrongs of our past mistakes or to sometimes simply forget them

But can the past be as easily forgotten when it haunts some of us in our dreams

_**Flashback**_

_"You have no idea what i am capable of Nikki" He smiled wickedly as he moved closer towards her_

_"I...I" the words got cut in her throat as the man came closer_

_**End of flashback**_

She jumped upright...once again covered in sweat like all the other mornings. It had become her morning wakeup call since THAT night...the night she took a life.

She had tried forget it but that night had been haunting her ever since. A tear fell down her cheek as she tried to brush the painful images out of her head

Before she had chance to get out of bed the door opened and in walked the man she had saw just two days ago...two days ago when she faced death row.

Good morning Nikki...it is Nikki right never Nikita ?

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!...IT'S NIKITA! AND HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING FIRST!" she practically spat out the words as venomous as they sounded

he responded with a raised eyebrow at first...he was taken back no...he was intrigued...she intrigued him and he didn't know why...maybe it was her hostility towards him...or maybe it was the fact that he'd only just noticed she was covered in sweat with tear stained eyes.

"My names Michael.. i work for the government, we've decided to give you a second chance" he simply said grabbing a seat next to the bed she sat upon

"Yeah well that i already know...the old dude...what's his name...oh yeah Percy informed me" she said with a sarcastic smile and began to walk away

"Your life is over...Nikita...I'm here to offer you a new one but you have to be willing to earn it" He said grabbing her arm and pinning her up against the wall

"w...what have i gotta do? She said hesitant at first as he began to let go and back away enough to give her breathing space back.

"learn...how not to sound like a junkie for starters, learn how to stand up straight, learn how to walk right, learn how to talk right...learn how to serve your country instead of just serving yourself * he headed towards the door then stopped and turned around* you don't have to join the other recruits this morning...you need to settle in first...instead you'll be seeing Amanda first...I'll let myself out" he simply smirked and walked out

There was something in that smirk that made her somehow feel at ease in a less the ideal situation...she still didn't know where she actually was... for all she knew she could be on the other side of the world and she wouldn't know and to do what exactly? Work for the government doing what? yet a man she hardly knew somehow made her feel at ease...this was something she was not use to but that did not mean she would trust him...she had learnt a long time ago to trust no one but herself.

* * *

><p>It was just before three in the afternoon when Percy approached Michael in the corridor<p>

"Michael...i believe number 15 missed todays first training session"

"Well to be honest sir...i don't think Nikita was ready to come to training this morning" he clearly stated

"And you are basing your opinion on what exactly. Because Amanda thinks differently...in fact she thinks there is some promising potential in Nikita?" he asked intrigued

He was about to reveal his concerns when something stopped him

"I just thought she needed an extra day to settle in and that Amanda could help with that" He simply put

"I see and that's all?"

"That's all...now if you do not need me for anything else Percy i have a few things to sort out"

"No that was all"

Michael shook his head before heading down the corridor and turning left in the direction of his newest recruit's room.

"For now" Percy said to himself as he stared on into the now empty corridor

* * *

><p>Nikita sat in her room going over what Amanda had said "How she could make a difference here" she kept playing it over and over again in here head "make a difference". She knew she couldn't undo the past but maybe she could make amends now by making a difference. She sat there for a minute staring into space when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Come in the door is open"

"I though i best not chance it this time" he said as he walked in

She sat expressionless for a second

"Good idea...i mean you wouldn't want to risk it a second time * a smile escaped her lips for the first time in a long time* who knows what could happen"

he wiped the smirk that was now forming on his face reminding himself to be more formal...after all she was a recruit.

"I just came to see how it went with Amanda today...did you have a good talk?"

"It went ok...i guess...*she hesitated at first …was he generally interested or had he just sent her to Amanda over her erratic behavior this morning she couldn't help but wonder*it made me think more i guess...hmm i guess this is kinda off topic but i wanted to apologies for this morning i was just pissed at being in this place i guess...i shouldn't of taken it out on you" she said hoping that he wouldn't look anymore into it

"Actually i wasn't going to ask about this morning but now you mention it i was...con*he paused* i was wondering what that was about...consider the apology not necessary, you wouldn't be the first recruit to find it difficult here at first and i doubt you'll be the last"

"Yeah well like i said i was just pissed" she said now feeling awkward

"well I'll leave you too it for now...but your first training session will commence at 08:00 hour tomorrow morning so make sure your ready"

She stared at him "I'll be ready"

"Good" he smiled and left

"I always am" she whispered silently into the cold room that was now her home

* * *

><p><strong>LIKEY OR NO LIKEY...it is my first fanfiction so please be kind and let me know if you want me to continue...this is a slow burner as i am only just getting started there's so much more I've got planned yet.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Trust**

**Thank you for all your kind and honest reviews there much appreciated :) **

"Birkoff…what are you doing down here…shouldn't you be getting on with what Percy Assigned you to do this morning in operations?"

"Already done…was a piece of cake…besides I was just going to grab something to eat…or is that not allowed?"

"Well last time I checked they didn't serve food in the training room…you sure your not checking out my recruits again?" He raised his eye brow

"No…and what do you mean again?" He blushed a light shade of red

"Come on…bikram yoga classes ring a bell" He smirked

"I uh…don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't worry I'm not going to bust you on it but just a heads up…I don't think Percy would like it"

"There's nothing wrong with window shopping Michael as long as you don't touch the merchandise, like for instance Nikki over there…I mean that's one smoking hot recruit there. You can't deny that" he said nodding in the young recruits direction who was now in combat on the training mat with a man double her size.

"She's a promising one I'll give her that, very fast and a quick learner...just whatever you do, try not to call her that' He said as he watched her take the guy down

"What's wrong with calling her Nikki?...is that why she keeps calling me nerd?" he said as he was still staring at her

Michael laughed before adding

"Maybe…but she doesn't like being called that name by anyone or maybe she just doesn't like you ever thought of that" he grinned

"Are you kidding…she probably calls me it because she has a secret crush on me…I think your just jealous that she doesn't have a special name for you" He grinned at him

"Oi nerd…it's rude to stare you know" she said as she walked up to them

"Oh Nikki….what can I say…guilty as charged but not the way you think…I was just telling Michael here about what a fast learner you are…a very promising recruit" he nodded

"righhhhhhht" she looked at Michael not buying it for a second to which he just grinned

"Have you got a moment Nikita there's something I want to go over with you"

"Sure down here I've got nothing but moments but you know that" she grinned

"I'll leave you guys too it then…I need to go grab something to eat before my stomach eats itself" said Birkoff now feeling more like a third wheel

"Later nerd"

"Later NIKKI" he said walking off

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she began to shout back but she was too late he was already gone

"For curiosity why do you hate being called Nikki so much?" he probed

"Because it's not my name, now what was it you wanted to talk about?" she said quickly changing the subject

"Sorry I asked." He paused sensing her sudden change in attitude once again this was becoming a habit, one minute she was all warmness and light and the next if something she didn't like was brought up she'd turn as cold as the Antarctic shutting all communication walls around her down.

"I was going to ask how you were getting on with the other recruits and to talk to you about something Amanda had mentioned to me about your progress so far"

"Fine, apart from one girl Natasha but I can handle myself, so what did Amanda say?" she said just as sharp and icy as before

"Nikita I'm not the enemy there's no reason to be so hostile…if your finding certain things here difficult…"

"I'm not" she said cutting him off mid-sentence

"See there you go again…something is not right, you don't have to talk to me about it but if it's not me it'll be Amanda and believe me she will get to the bottom of it sooner or later…I'm just giving you a heads up now" he said as he turned his back and began to head up the stairs towards the corridor

"WAIT!" she said as she followed him

"I'm waiting" he said as they walked down the empty corridor

She hesitated

"..Why do you care so much?" She questioned him first off

"I care about all the recruits here, I'm just letting you know you can confide in me just like the others can" He said with the perfect answer he thought but really why did he care so much? He got lost in thought for a brief moment

"MICHAEL"

"Yes?"

"For a second there it looked like you were in a world of your own" now she was the one probing.

"Well this is not about me…you were saying" he said as they came to a stop outside her room

"Why should I be so quick to trust you…you've known me what six weeks"

"There we go with the hostility again"

"You don't know what you're talking about" she practically spat back in his face

"No really…well it seems pretty clear to me...you have to trust somebody Nikita" he said as they now entered her room

"Ever heard the saying trust none, love few, always peddle your own canoe….well I learnt that a long time ago….and the only person I trust is me" she said more calmly but just as cold

"You can trust me"

There was something in his eyes she had never seen before….. In those soft but deep green eyes she saw sincerity and for the first time in a long time she felt something in her shift. She knew exactly what it was. It was the wall she had spent so long protecting herself with…it was slowly coming down, brick by brick.

"FINE don't trust me but someday you will need to trust somebody" he was about to leave

"It started many years ago….before I ran away from what I thought to be my home" she said before her brain even had chance to process what she was saying

"I'm listening" he said with a warm reassuring smile and took a seat

She took a deep breath in and exhaled back out.

There's no going back now she simply thought as she prepared herself for the demons she was about to unleash…no going back at all

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said this is a slow burner with lots more to come, the early chapters are just the forming foundations of what lies ahead<strong>

**The next Chapter will be – Beautifully Broken**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Beautifully Broken**

It was the first time she had opened her heart to someone, she wasn't scared or nervous she felt relieved like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders she had finally found someone who she could see herself slowly with time developing trust in.

"So now you know" she said as she wiped her tear stained face with a tissue he had handed to her

"I…I don't know what to say" He said as he tried to process everything Nikita had just revealed to him

"That's because there is nothing to say…it was a long time ago…it's in the past" she said looking away from his gaze…one thing she hated was the sympathetic poor you look but really she just found it plain uncomfortable.

"Is it really Nikita?" He said as he took her head in his hand to look at him

"YES" she lied

"Somehow I don't believe you…I think your past still haunts you but someday soon you're going to have to let it go so you can move forward" He realised he was getting to close and dropped his hand back down to his side

"If only it was so easy"

"Believe me I know just how hard letting go of the past can be…but you have a chance to change yours…but the only person who can make that decision is you" he said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Five days had passed since her revelation and she was worried that she might have revealed too much from her troubled past. She wished that she had kept her mouth shut…after all he'd probably use it against her in some way at some point she thought, but once again she knew she was probably overreacting he seemed fine in training but he was very formal and wouldn't really speak and that's exactly what was bugging her he was acting differently towards her and that in itself bugged her.<p>

"Ahh Nikita just the person I was looking for"

"Amanda" she said rather too alarmingly

"Why don't look so frightened…I was merely coming to check up on you…you do look rather distracted…is that why you forgot we had an appointment an hour ago?"

"It must of slipped my mind…I've had…I mean I've just been so focused on my training that I lost track of time…it won't happen again"

"I see Michael mentioned he'd had a word with you after I'd shared my concerns with him"

"He did?" she said whilst at the same time the words Traitor formed in her head

"Of course we don't keep secrets in here Nikita it's best you learn that now and don't worry he's assured me you're a promising recruit…I'll just have to wait and see for myself " she said with a devilish smile and walked away

* * *

><p>"Hey don't touch the hardware man…that's my job"<p>

"Calm down Birkoff no need to get so sentimental"

"Haven't you got something better to be doing?"

"Percy I was just getting to it" said Birkoff

"Good…Michael about project Millen, are the team all set and aware of what will happen if Jason fails this Mission"

"Yes Sir…the team and Jason both know what they have to do, this will not be a repeat of the last Op he was on"

"Good because Roan will be on standby just in case it does…now if you'll excuse me I have an important meeting to attend to"

"Anything I should be aware of?"

"Not for now Michael…I shall let you know if there is" He calmly stated before leaving

* * *

><p>"Ohh someone's got major anger issues"<p>

"Bitch I'm not in the… mood for you today…so I suggest you back away now… before your face becomes this punch bag" Nikita said as she was taking all her pent up frustration out on the punch bag

"Is that a threat" she smirked

Nikita stopped hitting the punch bag and turned around to face her

"No….it's a promise" she said as she got up in Natasha face

"I'm not scared of you….what not had a Ket hit in a while…junkie"

"Oh it is so on" Nikita said as her fist collided with Natasha jaw knocking her to the floor

Natasha responded instantly and flew for Nikita, throwing punches left, right and centre and failing with each punch she shot at her.

"You really need to up your game sweety" Nikita practically laughed as she continued to dodge her punches

"BREAK IT UP NOW!" shouted Michael as he headed towards them with five guards

"But we were just warming up" teased Nikita as she caught the hand that was now heading straight for her mid-section and with one swift upper movement Natasha was on her back wincing in pain

The guard's immediately got in between the pair of them

"NIKITA COME WITH ME NOW!" demanded Michael as he headed up the stairs towards the corridors

"If I must" she replied with attitude and followed him

As they walked down the corridor he waited till they were out of sight

"Care to explain what that was all about?" he said as he turned to face her

"Oh so all of a sudden you wanna talk?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean…five days ago ring any bells"

His facial expression said all she needed to know as he looked away and swallowed hard before responding.

"Of course it does but now is not the time for that…I'm more concerned about what the hell happened out there and how I am going to explain it to Percy when he gets back" he said looking back at her.

"Oh of course not, we wouldn't want to go upset your precious Percy now would we" she said as she went to turn away but Michael grabbed her by the arm and pinned her up against the wall

"He is the head of Division Nikita…if you do not lose this attitude and start behaving he will have you cancelled just like that" he said clicking his fingers to emphasise what he was saying and he was getting rather wound up at her careless attitude

"AND?" she snapped

"AND…IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT? TO BE A DEAD!" he shouted at her before releasing her and backing away

"Maybe….what do you care…you barely know me" she said as she tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes

"I..i…just don't want to see anything bad happen to you" he shocked himself as the words came naturally out of his mouth without a thought

"but why?...I'm just like all the other recruits and add the ex-junkie part into it and well…I'm hardly the perfect one am i?"

"Who is? And believe it or not you'd be surprised how many recruits Amanda has helped get clean" he said moving back beside her

"Well at least I know now that I'm not the only messed up one in here" she tried to laugh off

"You're not messed up"

"Then what would you call it...beautifully broken or damaged goods?" she questioned him with more than her words as she stared into his green eyes

"You can't still believe that..after all he did to mess with your head Nikita, you really don't know the affect you have on people…and that alone amazes me" he slipped up he knew he did the minute the words flew out of his mouth

"Wait a sec...i amaze you….are you for real?" she couldn't help but smile and forget the first part of his sentence

"yes…everyone who works here is amazed by how quick you pick things up…even Percy is asking how long he thinks till you will be ready for your first op"

"oh" she said disappointed

"Don't worry I convinced him that you wouldn't be ready for a while yet"

"And why would you do that…after all I'm just another recruit….riiight?" she said the last part sarcastically

"Because I thought it would be in your best interest…after" he stopped himself from going any further

"After I confided in you, but that didn't stop you running and telling Amanda now did it?, was that also in my best interest?" She said defensively

"No…you're getting the wrong idea…Amanda was concerned about your attitude and didn't think you had it in you to make it as an agent….i didn't want her to look any further into the matter so I told her a simple white lie …which will keep her off your back…for now. But you do need to straighten yourself out or she will look more into it"

"So you didn't mention what we discussed?"

"When I told you that you could trust me I meant it…I did not tell Amanda anything about your foster family or what happened to you after you ran away…it is not my secret to tell" he said with a genuine smile

"But you work for Division, your second in command, shouldn't your loyalty be to them?

"And it is…I think that you will make a good if not great agent someday and I wouldn't want to see such talent go to waste just because of the past that still haunts you" he admitted

"Really? I guess I just have a hard time believing that anyone would look out for me like that…I guess I should say thank you, I owe you one" She said with a big warm smile

"I guess you do" He smiled back at her and found himself getting lost in her big brown eyes…it was as if for the first time he was seeing her…really seeing her. She was nothing like Amanda thought she was he thought to himself, she was just badly misunderstood.

"Well I'm sure I can think of something" she spoke softly which sent tingles down his spine

"Just stay away from Natasha, keep a low profile, focus on your training and try to not get in anymore fights" he said whilst mentally telling himself over and over again that she's a recruit and that is all…just like the others except he knew deep down she wasn't.

"Michael…your wanted by Amanda" said Birkoff coming up from behind them

"Everything will be fine…I promise" he said as he nodded at Nikita before heading off

"Oh someone's been a very bad girl" teased Birkoff

"Shut up nerd"

"Ahh Nikki Nikki Nikki there's no need to take your issues out on me…after all you're the one who got in a fight not me" He said as he turned and headed back in Michaels direction

"For the millionth time STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she shouted

"Whatever NIKKI" he said as he looked back over his shoulder and winked

"Keep a low profile, Focus" she whispered to herself reminding herself what Michael had said to her just moments ago

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since her conversation with Michael, she was lost in thought as she headed back towards her room<p>

"Hey you got a minute" Said Natasha who had her arm in a sling

"Yeah but just not for you" replied Nikita as she came to a stop outside her door

"Well this won't take long…I don't want any more trouble, I'm on my last warning and I'm guessing you won't be far behind so how about we call a truce, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours"

There was an awkward pause for a moment

"Truce…this doesn't mean I like you…but for once I agree with you. As much as I dislike you…I don't want any trouble either" Nikita admitted

"So it's a deal then" Natasha said feeling slightly awkward

"I thought I told you both to keep out of each other's way" Michael said

"We've made up actually…well were not going to be bff's anytime soon but we've both come to a mutual understanding right " said Nikita as she looked at Natasha

"right…were just going to keep out of each other's way from now on…well I best be heading back to my room before curfew " Natasha forced a fake smile before making a quick walk back to her room

"Glad to see you making an effort" smiled Michael as he followed Nikita into her room

"Well I have someone to make an effort for…" she smiled at him

"Well I just came to say that I've covered things with Amanda about the fight earlier and she assured me Percy doesn't need to know about it as long as she sees some progress in your behaviour, so you've got nothing to worry about as long as you… "he said trying to keep things on a professional level

"Keep a low profile, focus and keep out of trouble…I get it" she said practically finishing his sentence off for him

"Just double checking. Well I better be going, you really should get some rest, you have an early start tomorrow morning…goodnight Nikita" He smiled as he made his way to the door

"Good night Michael" she smiled as she watched him leave and yet part of her wished he'd stayed…part of her wanted to take comfort in this person she now felt a strong bond with...but that was forbidden …Amanda had told her so…so things would remain as they were she the recruit and Michael well he was more than an agent he was Percy's second in command so co-workers and friends would be all they could be she told herself as she lay on top of her bed lost in thoughts…thoughts she knew she shouldn't be thinking…thoughts of Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Deadly Thin Line<strong>


End file.
